Why,Fang?
by Remember Me.It's Now or Never
Summary: Fang 'cheats' on Max... or so she thinks...so she breaks up with him. Fang tries EVERYTHING to get her back...FAX. That's not all...Max has new neighbors and one is sexy! Who will she chose? Asa? or Fang? Will she even have a choice?...
1. Chapter 1

"Max, time to get up!" my mom hollered at me from the down stairs bedroom.

"Five more minutes!" I yelled back. I knew my mom would come in here with a bucket full of water if I didn't get up, but I'll take my chances. I mean I'm freaking tired! Okay, that's not actually my reason for not wanting to get up, its beca-

I snapped out of my thoughts when my door opened and my mother came in with a sincere look on her face. UH! Enough with all this pity stuff already! I hate it! My mom came and sat on the side of my bed; her hand on my leg.

"Ma-", she tried

"No, I don't want to hear it"

"You can't jus-"

"Please just get out. I'll get up!" I said fed-up with her being on Fang's side. I'm her _daughter _for crying out loud!

She left without another word, finally!

Okay so I bet you guys are wondering why I'm fed-up with my mother and why I'm not going to my first day of my Sophomore year, well here is why, four words: Fang cheated on me.

**OK guys...so this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me?**

**Please**** review and tell me if you like it or don't!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Fluffy Bunnies Are ****So ****Cute, Geeky Tiki Taylor, PiperElizabethMcLean, anon, and Pennycat11 for reviewing! Thanks you so much guys! And a special thanks to Fluffy Bunnies ****Are So** Cute for helping me out in writing my story, and PiperElizabethMcLean for giving me tips. Check out their stories, they are amazing!..On with Chapter 2

_*Flashback*_

'_Sail! This is how I show my love, made it in my mind because; I blame it on my A.D.D baby!' _

"_Max your phone" my mom called from down stairs. _

_Who in the hell is calling at twelve o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday? It's practically the last day that I have of being freshman, then in a few days freaking school starts up again and I'm a sophomore. Don't people know that average teenagers sleep until two? Well maybe not two, but you get my point: It's the weekend!_

_I got up out of my springy bed and went to my bedroom door when I tripped over my laptop that was on the floor and face planted the hardwood flooring. _

"_Gosh Dangit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew I should have gotten carpet instead!_

_I heard thumping and knew mom was running up the stairs in her high heels, also I knew when she screamed "Max! Honey! Are you ok?" _

_Matter of fact I was not "ok"! I started getting up when my mom game storming into my room. _

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I think so…just did a face plant" I groaned from the floor. My mouth sealed shut so I wouldn't start to curse out my pain._

"_Well your face looks alright; it's just a little red." She said a little concerned. Well that's good to know. "Oh sorry honey" she began while getting up off the floor "but I'm late for work. If your fine I'm going to head out…" She hinted._

"_Yeah mom I'm peachy." I interjected sarcastically while rubbing my forehead. _

"_Great! I'll be home around eight tonight and I'll bring something home for us to eat."_

"_Ok" I replied back while she was walking out my bedroom door. "Wait!" I called, just now remembering how I got myself in this mess in the first place. "Who called?"_

"_Fang." She answered, walking down the stairs._

_I wonder what he wanted._

_I got off the floor and went down the stairs, careful not to trip over anything else, in search of my phone. I found it sitting on our island in the kitchen. It's not hard to miss. IPhones are pretty big, and I have a bright orange color case on it, so it sticks out. I picked it up and unlocked it. I saw I had one miss call and two texts from Fang:_

**U awake yet? **

_**Wel text me or call me when u wake up. Need to ask u something**_

_Wonder what he wants to ask me...In case you guys haven't already figured out Fang's my amazing boyfriend. We have been dating since the second semester of freshmen year and we are taking things fairly slow. One of the best things about our relationship is that he lives right across the street from me, so I get to see him almost every day! He is the silent, can't tell your emotion, sexy kind of guy. Ha, I guess I should text him back or he'll start to get worried because he is a sweet, loving, very protective boyfriend. _

Hey sorry, I was sleeping. When I heard my phone I got up and tripped over my laptop. Face planted

_It wasn't till I set my phone down and went to the fridge to find something to snack on when my phone went off. It was a text foam Fang. Man that was fast!_

**U ok?**

_Like I said, no emotion. Wel I'll give him a little credit._

Yea fine. Thanks 4 asking. U wanted to ask me something…

**Oh yea, do u want to go get some ice-cream later?**

_I thought he was going to ask me out on a date then finally tell me that he loves me. Oh yeah he hasn't _once_ told me that yet and we had been dating like… I don't know, don't want to do the math, anyway he hasn't said it yet._

Um, I guess. What time?  I replied, disappointed.

**R u mad at me? And around 4, I'll meet u there.**

No, I'll see you there.

**Max, I know somethin is up, tell me**

_One other thing I forgot to mention about Fang, well actually I don't mention half the stuff, anyway he ALWAYS knows if I'm mad and he hates it, especially if it's towards him. He tries everything to get to get it out of me. I usually crack and tell him what's up, but not this time. He should know what's bothering me right?_

Nothing is up_ I said back, but I knew he wouldn't believe me though._

**Max. you can tel me.**

Ur right I can, but I'm not going to, u have to figure it out. I'll see u at 4, bye

**Uh, fine whatever bye, cya later**

_After I read his text I knew he was agitated with me, but I wasn't going to tell him. It's something he should know. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him because maybe he doesn't love me…I vanished that thought from my mind, maybe he just isn't ready to tell me yet because he thinks I don't love him back._

_I looked at the clock and saw I had only an hour to get dress and be at the ice-cream place. The icecream place was only a ten minute walk so I had plenty of time to get ready. I scrambled up the stairs to my closet. I rambled through there and picked out some short-short jean shorts, and a plain black tank top with splattered gray on it. I put my dirty-blonde, long hair in a high ponytail and put my black Nike shox tennis shoes on. For those of you out there that can't tell already I'm a tomboy. With my phone in my pocket I headed out the door._

_When I got to the ice-cream parlor I opened the door and searched for Fang. He isn't that hard to miss, with his dark, almost black eyes, his black hair that covers some of his eyes, and of course his black clothing style. I wish I saw that but all I saw him, with his eyes closed, making out with Lisa. She was in our grade and always stole every ones boyfriends. Lisa was in his lap and he had his strong, tan arms around her waist. I couldn't believe my eyes! FANG was cheating on me right in front of my face! I was speechless. I covered my mouth with my hands too afraid of what might come out, when Fang finally pulled back and opened his eyes, and our eyes met; mine watery, his with…I couldn't tell. I was still in shock of what to think. I know I should have been furious, but all I thought while walking out of the parlor with Fang hollering my name, his words, at what I could tell, were coaxed with sincere, was: why Fang?_

_**Please review and give me your opinions!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank Pennycat 11 for giving me the idea for Fang's POV and Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for answering all my questions I had with writing this. **

**Thought I would mention this: Max and Fang are both 16**

**Enjoy**

_**Fang's POV**_

_*Flashback*_

_I woke up to my eighteen year old brother, Iggy, banging on my door. He was snapping at me to get out of bed to and go see his girlfriend, or something. I looked over at my radio/clock/IPhone charger and realized it was already noon. I better get up before Iggy girlfriend leaves or I will never hear the end of it. I don't even know why he wants me to meet her so badly…well I guess they had been dating since they were Juniors and I never met her, so that's probably the reason. She comes over to diner a lot, but I'm usually making out with Max somewhere, so I don't see her. I mean I SEE her but we never talk. One thing to mention is that I never talk out loud (unless if it's at my house) a lot and hardly ever show any motion, unless it's toward Max, because I love her. Yep, you heard me I love her, and I'm going to tell her that today, at the ice-cream parlor. We had been taking things not slow but not fast either because she isn't ready. We usually go half way between second and third base, when she calls it off. I want to go fast, but since I love her I'll wait till she is ready because I'm an awesome boyfriend._

_I decided to quit thinking (I do a lot of that) and got out of my black water bed, when I heard more banging on my door. I didn't even have to ask because I knew it was Iggy telling me to hurry up._

"_Coming, just give me a sec" I mumbled, while rummaging through my dressers to find something to wear. I heard Iggy's footsteps fade, when I found what I was looking for. I went to the bathroom to shower with my black jeans, black belt, black t-shirt, and my black leather jacket__** (AN: like on the front cover of Fang).**_

_After I got out of the shower, got dressed, and put my phone into my pocket, I went downstairs to find a brown, long haired women sitting on my couch, who I assumed was Iggy's girlfriend. In my opinion she__was really pretty with her red, hot mini skirt and her white sparkly shirt. Damn it, I can't think that, I have a beautiful girlfriend!_

_When she saw me she turned to Iggy, who was coming with two glasses of water, which he set on the table in front of them, and said "Iggy! You never said Fang was handsome!" Iggy stormed out of the front door, slamming it behind him. I forgot to mention that he gets mad and jealous, fairly easily. Ella, I think that what her name, is got up and went after him, but not getting one last look at me. I heard the two auguring outside the door, and felt bad for Ella. She was just being nice to me, not trying to get Iggy jealous. He just needs to grow up. I decided I would text Max and ask her if she wants to get icecream with me, while I was waiting for them to come back._

**U awake yet?**_ I didn't want to ask her straight up because…I didn't feel like it._

_While I was waiting for her to reply and for Ella and my brother to come back inside, I decided to go make a ham and cheese hot pocket. While I was opening the microwave to put the hot pocket, I realized it was one; Max wouldn't be up, especially on a Saturday._

_I was done eating and they were still fighting outside! How long does this take, jez. My brother is such a douche, she should dump him. I decide to text Max again; maybe she'll be up now._

**Wel text me or call me when u wake up. Need to ask u something, **Gosh_! She sleeps forever!_

_Ella and Iggy FINALLY got done arguing and came in, or so I thought they were done fighting. She had tears in her eyes and had a runny nose. Ella came over to me and reached around my side to get her purse, then ran out of the house. Iggy was standing still by the door watching her leave. I didn't want to ask what happened because I already knew. He told her that they should take a break for a while. He always does that when he gets mad at his girlfriend. What an ass right? I was about to get up and go and yell at him when my phone went off. It was Max, finally! She said that she face planted the floor, I was really worried about her, but I didn't want to show it. She said she was ok and wanted to know what I wanted to ask, so I asked her if she wanted to get ice-cream. When she replied though, I could tell right off the bat that something was wrong. I bet you guys are thinking,_ how can he know that something is wrong with her by the words "Um, I guess. What time?" _I don't know the answer either, I just sense it._ _Weird eh? I usually get it out of her, but this time she said I had to figure it out. I had no idea though…period?...nah that isn't it. Uh Max! Why do you do this to me! I can tell she is mad at me, but I don't know what I freaking did! Well about a week ago, we were in her bedroom, when her mom was gone, and things started to get hot and heavy, we both were naked and I was about to…you know. But she stopped me! I didn't stop though; I was too caught in the moment. I mean she didn't lose her virginity that night, because she slapped me and told me to leave, but was of filly close though! That was the past though and she had already forgiven me for that though._

_I left early because I had nothing else to do at home, so I thought might as well. All the way there I kept thinking of what I did wrong. Does she not love me? I entered the parlor and took a seat across the room so I could see when Max walked in. I had it all planned out about how I was going to tell her that I love her, when Lisa came up to me and sat on my lap. She was the school's number one slut, here sitting on my lap! I was about to push her off when she grabbed my wrist and started kissing me. I closed my eyes and didn't try struggle out of her grip, instead I wrapped my arms around her waist; pulling her closer to me. I had KNOW idea why I wasn't pulling back! I guess it was because Max hasn't given me anything since that night a week ago, but she had forgave me though. Lisa's tongue was tracing patterns in my mouth; it got me thinking that this was NOT Max's tongue! I quickly pulled away, my brain finally processing right. Who cares if she hasn't given me anything, I love her anyways! I opened my eyes to find Max staring me with watery eyes and a hand over her mouth. She turned quick and ran out of the store. Oh my gosh! WHAT HAVE I DONE!_

_**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Was it ok?**_

_**Next chapter you will have Fang's POV and Max's too! You'll see what Fang has to say, and what Max has to say back.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**I'll take options if you have any!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. And also I changed the summary so you might want to check it out. So sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next will be longer! Thanks for all the review! They mean more then you think to me! I didn't use italics but this is still a flashback if you didn't catch the…**

**V  
V  
V  
V**

**Max's POV **

_*Flashback*_

"Max! Max! Max!" Fang screamed my name while sprinting across the street after me. _Think that is going to stop ME? You dumbass! _While I was running, the best I could with tears pouring out of my eyes, I kept thing in my head, _why Fang, why Fang, WHY FREAKING FANG! _What did I do to him to deserve that! Yeah ok, he did try to do it with me, when I didn't want to. I told him to stop but he didn't so I slapped him and told him to leave, but we both forgave each other! Was this payback for that? For not doing it with him? Uh! I can't handle the thought of Lisa's slimy tongue in my…my…my ex-boyfriends mouth? Is he my ex-boyfriend? Do I really want to break up with him? Hell yes! HE freaking cheated on ME! I hate him!

I pushed my body as hard as it would go, because I knew Fang was a super-fast runner. He worked out practically every day. That's how he got his six pack, soon to be eight packs going on. I would miss those... NO Max, remember he cheated on you! I knew was gaining ground because I could hear his feet connecting with the pavement. I kept pushing though; I didn't want him to stop me because I didn't want him to see the effect he has on me by doing something like that.

Someone grabbed my wrist and flung me around. _Fang._ Duh, I thought. Who else? I was now face to face with his chest. His chest was heaving, in and out; he was trying to catch his breath and so was I. I realized Fang still had his hands on my wrist. I starting to wiggle them so he would get the hint to let go, but he just held on tighter. I knew there was no use in trying to break free of his grip, because he was stronger than me. We stood like that for a couple of minutes, both of us finally catching our breath. He was the first to speak.

"M-"

"Don't talk to me" I snapped before he could finish.

"Jus-"

"No! Are not listening to what I'm saying? Don't talk to me!" Yeah I was being a bitch. You know you would be too after your love of your life cheated on you.

"Max-"he started "No you shut the hell up and listen to me!" he yelled at me when I tried to interrupt him to tell him not to talk to me. I looked up at his eyes and scooted back as far as I could go with his hands still gripping me. My eyes started to water. It makes me weak when people yell at me and I mean weak as in bitter. Fang obviously knew because he gave me a look that said "_Max I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." _

"Max I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you just wouldn't listen. Sorry baby. Now what I was trying to say was that back there I don't know what got into me. I mean Lisa just came over and sat on my lap, then started kissing me. I don't know why I did, but I didn't pull back. But I finally came to my senses and pulled back because I love you Max. I know now is a bad time to say it, but I do. I was going to tell you at the parlor but…yeah. I'm really sorry. I was just a stupid hormonal teenager." Fang finally finished.

"Fang I _did _love you. I don't want to say this but I have to because you just can't get away with the excuse 'I was just a stupid hormonal teenager' and expect me to be all 'Oh ok that was it? I still love you'. But we both know that isn't me, so Fang we are done." I said while looking into his midnight eyes the whole time. They were like mine, watery. Fang was never the one to show emotion but I could see it all just by looking at his eyes. _Wow I did that to him, I_ thought. I couldn't handle the look on his face so I turned my head and walked away. I didn't realize that there was a guy right in front of me and bounced back. I didn't fall though because two strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back up. I looked up and found a guy smiling, with grayish, blueish (mostly blue) eyes sparkling; golden hair glistening in the sun.

**This chapter was for my best friend Addy and her boyfriend I described. **

**Please review and tell me if you liked it.**

**I'll take opinions too, if you have any! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys! So sorry for not updating in like forever! My internet has been down and I've had writers block. PLEASE go back and re-read my summary; I changed it! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is still a flashback. I don't know if we need to put these on here or not but oh well…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

_ *Flashback*_

**Max's POV**

"Hey there, you okay?" the guy said in a not to of a deep voice. He looked around my age and now that I got a better look I could see that his eyes were mostly bluish gray. I bet you guys are wondering: _how does gray sparkle?_ Yeah, I have no idea either; it just does. Ohhh his smile…you could just drown in it. I snapped out of my thoughts when he repeated his question.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I owe you one." I replied. With his hands still on waist, I looked up at him and I swore I saw a light shade of pink rising up his cheeks. I take it mine were beating red because he smirked at me and that just mad me blush more. He let go of me and asked again if I was fine.

"Yeah, really I'm fine" I reassured him. I got to thinking and realized that I haven't seen him before. "Why haven't I seen you around here before?" I remarked.

"We just moved into the neighborhood a few days ago because my dad got offered a job. I've been busy with unpacking and hadn't got a chance to check out this place yet." He informed me.

When he said neighborhood recognition hit me. The house next to mine has been for sale for a while and I remember mom telling me something about people moving in but I mean there are a lot of neighborhoods in Sky Town. What are the odds he would be my neighbor?

"Wait do you live in StixBranch neighborhood?" I questioned.

His eyebrows rose up. "Um yeah" he laughed "How'd you know?"

"I think you're my neighbor. Is the two story brick house yours?"

"Well you do know that practically every house in that neighborhood is brick right? It's the only house that was for sale in area." He said with a grin.

"I guess we're neighbors then" The talk of neighbors just now kicked into me. _Fang_. I missed him so much. With this major hottie standing in front of me I feel like I'm cheating on him, even though we aren't together anymore. You know what I mean... psh probably not.

"Oh yeah" he said with a wink. "So I'm guessing you go to Sky View High School then…"

"Yeah" I muttered still thinking about Fang.

He put one of his strong hands on my wrist and said "Something wrong?"

"No, just tired" I lied with a sigh looking down at his hand on my wrist.

"Mmmhmm" he said, obviously knowing I was lying.

"Well I better get home." I told him. He let go of my wrist and his warmth that I didn't even know was there was gone. I made my way down the sidewalk and started back toward my house when I heard him call after me "I didn't get your name!"

"Max and yours?" I shouted back

"Asa" he replied.

Asa? Hmm… I like it; it's different.

All the way home all I thought about were Fang and Asa. There is no way I can live across the street from my smoking hot ex that I'm still madly in love with and next doors to a _cute_ boy. Uhg, I've been being a girly girl lately, but what can I say, he's freaking hot!

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! **L**i**n**e**B**r**e**a**k**#$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+

I made it back to my house when the sun was setting. Our house, you could say, is nice. It's a two story, light brown brick house with dark brown shutters. It looked sort of fancy with the two light post that sat in front of our drive way. I made my up our front porch and at the doorstep was a flower with a little note tied onto its stem. Not just a regular old flower but a purple Hyacinth. I knew that the flower was asking for forgiveness because Fang had sent me one just like it when we had our first fight. I picked up the flower and smelled its petals. I untied the note and read it:

**Max,**

**I know what I did today was very uncalled for**

**and that you probably never want to see me again**

**but all I ask is for your forgiveness.**

**I know that's a lot to ask but just please Max.**

**I love you with all my heart,**

**Fang.**

I wanted to drop everything now and pull out my phone and call Fang up telling him I still loved him and wanted nothing more than to be with him. But I knew I couldn't do that because then he'll think he can always give me a Hyacinth and everything will be ok. I couldn't let him of the hook that easily because he'll most likely try and do it again and I, Maximum Ride, won't have that.

I stood up and notice Asa walking up to his door and I'm guessing he noticed me too because he waved and said "See ya at school Monday". I just waved back and walked inside trying not to think about Monday. I didn't want to see Fang what-so-ever but I guess there is one bright side: Asa but that doesn't take away all the stress in seeing Fang.

_*End of Flashback*_

**Those of you who thought it was Dylan are wrong! XD I would never even consider putting him in one of my stories! I hate him! Sorry if any of you are Dylan fans! XD Does anyone else wonder who anon is? Review! This chapter was the end of the flashback in case you missed it. If you have any ideas for the next chapter PM me!**

**-Tay-Tay**


End file.
